A Day In The Forest
by breenarose
Summary: Maybe Kakashi and Obito don't dislike each other as much as they let on. ObitoXKakashi Lemon Yaoi - don't like don't read.


Disclaimer: Do I look or write like Kishimoto-san. I didn't think so. I don't own Naruto.

A Day In The Forest

Kakashi ran through the bushes laughing at the figure behind him. Obito could never catch up to him. 'Why does he even try?' Kakashi thought as he hid in the branches of a nearby tree.

Kakashi rolled his eyes as the idiot ran past his hiding place. 'How he can even call himself a ninja is beyond me.' Kakashi turned only to find himself face to face with Obito.

"Hi Kakashi," Obito said brightly.

"How did you know I was up here?" Kakashi asked, curious as to how such a lame excuse for a ninja could find him.

"Do you think I'm stupid Kakashi?! It's not like you bothered to mask your chakra." Obito looked offended.

'I don't think he really wants me to answer that question,' Kakashi smirked at his own thoughts.

"You're smirking," Obito interrupted his thoughts, "I can tell even though you wear that stupid mask. Your eyes give you away."

'Maybe he's not that bad of a ninja,' Kakashi thought. Not many people could claim the ability to tell what Kakashi was thinking. After all, what was the point in wearing his scratchy mask if people could see right through it? 'Oh well, I don't want him getting a swelled head with that knowledge.'

"You wound my pride Obito. I wear this mask to keep others out; yet even you, the most feeble of ninja, can see my expressions beneath it." Kakashi jumped down from the tree and landed on the ground with perfect grace.

Obito scowled at him before jumping down and turning to leave, "Whatever, you're not worth my time."

Kakashi's eyes widened fractionally, 'When did he grow up? Have I really paid such little attention to my teammates? It doesn't matter; I can get him to stay.'

"You can go if you want to Obito," Kakashi said, noticing how Obito stopped and waited for him to give the bait. "I was just going to take my dear old mask off since it's not serving its purpose."

Kakashi smirked as he heard the hitch in Obito's breath. 'There's nothing like baiting the moron to do as I want him to.' Kakashi reached up and grabbed at the edge of his mask, preparing to pull it down.

Obito was suddenly at Kakashi's side holding the hand that was about to pull his mask off. "Let me," Obito said his voice slightly lower than normal and his eyes a shade darker.

Kakashi looked up into Obito's eyes and said in a husky whisper, "Okay."

Obito pulled down Kakashi's masked and revealed a face with perfectly plump lips, a nice straight nose, and strong cheek bones. 'Kakashi's face is rather feminine,' Obito thought, 'but I like it that way.'

Obito leaned down and let his breath ghost over Kakashi's lips before looking at Kakashi. "We shouldn't be doing this," he said but made no move to stop.

"I know," came Kakashi's reply, "but I want to." With that, Kakashi leaned upwards and took Obito's lips in a searing kiss.

Obito bit Kakashi's lower lip, asking for entrance. Kakashi gladly let him as they began their battle for dominance. Obito won before nipping Kakashi's lip and trailing kisses down to Kakashi's collar bone and settling them both down on a pile of leaves.

Kakashi moaned and panted, "Obito, clothes off, now."

Obito drew away from Kakashi's neck causing a whine to escape the silver-haired boy's throat. "Needy aren't you, I like that."

Obito removed Kakashi's clothing piece by piece until he was only in boxers.

Kakashi pouted and said, "How come I'm almost naked and you still have all your clothes on?"

Obito chuckled and leaned down to place a kiss on Kakashi's lips before pulling away to say, "But you like it Kakashi." And to prove his point Obito brought his hand down to palm the bulge in Kakashi's boxers.

"Obito," Kakashi moaned, "more."

"Gladly," Obito said before leaning down and taking Kakashi's right nipple into his mouth and sucking on it. Once done, Obito moved onto the other nipple until they were both small hardened peaks and Kakashi was panting his name.

Obito smirked as he kissed Kakashi's belly button. Sticking his tongue out, Obito made in and out motions in Kakashi's belly button.

Kakashi hissed in pleasure and tried to force Obito further south.

Obito chuckled at his soon-to-be-lover's actions and moved up to kiss Kakashi again. "Patience love, patience," he said.

Obito slid out of his own clothes, leaving himself clad only in boxers before sliding his hand teasingly in the waistband of Kakashi's boxers before pulling them down, making sure to brush Kakashi's erection with the fabric. "What do you want me to do Kakashi?"

"Please," begged Kakashi, no longer caring about his pride, "please suck me."

Obito smirked, "Only because you asked so prettily." Obito swooped down and took Kakashi's length whole as Kakashi cried out in ecstasy.

Kakashi took Obito's hand and started sucking on three of his fingers, getting them nice and wet.

Obito kept sucking Kakashi's length as he took his fingers out of Kakashi's mouth and trailed them down to Kakashi's backside. He slid one finger in, moaning around Kakashi's length at the tight heat. Obito then slid in a second finger and began scissoring the two.

Kakashi hadn't actually felt the first finger, but the second was causing him some discomfort. He decided to focus on the wonders that Obito's mouth was causing and ignore the pain in his ass.

Once Obito thought Kakashi was loose enough he slid in a third finger and began searching for that one spot that would make Kakashi see stars.

"Obito!" Kakashi shouted.

'Found it," Obito thought smugly, letting Kakashi's length fall from his mouth.

Obito pulled his fingers out and pulled down his boxers before entering Kakashi.

Kakashi cried out in pain and Obito held himself still in order to let Kakashi get used to him.

"Move," Kakashi said and Obito gladly followed direction.

Obito began to move in and out of Kakashi with slow, shallow thrusts.

"Deeper," Kakashi moaned.

Obito began to search for Kakashi's spot again and found it just as Kakashi begged, "Faster!"

Obito began to thrust hard, fast, and deep into Kakashi's tight heat, knowing that he wouldn't last long. He grabbed Kakashi's length and began to pump Kakashi to completion as he fucked him.

Kakashi cried out as he climaxed, his cum spurting all over their chests.

The tightening of Kakashi's muscles around Obito's length brought Obito to his own completion.

Both boys lay there in the aftermath as Obito slid out of Kakashi.

"I think," Obito said, "you should keep wearing your mask just so I'll have more chances to take it off."

Kakashi chuckled, "I agree."

The End

A/N: This was my first ever lemon, I hope I didn't mess it all up horribly.


End file.
